New to Morganville
by carrie-alyssa-collins
Summary: Morganville characters but with different names! Kaylee is new to Morganville and came here for school. She gets on the wrong side of Lucy, Morganville's 'queen bee', and end's up living with Tyler, Matt and Ashley. But how far will Lucy go to pick on Kaylee? Kaylee soon finds out about the vampires in Morganville on problem is, she may be living with one! Rated T for swearing!
1. Chapter 1

Why do they have to pick on me? Kaylee thought running a hand through her dark brown bed hair. She kicked the washing machine as if it was the cause of her problem but of course it wasn't. The problem was the Queen bitch Lucy –Well she thinks she's the Queen. "Crap." She yelled into the empty washing machine which was meant to be full of her clothes. She looked around the room until her eyes landed on a note attached to the wall. She snatched the note off the wall and read 'Dear Dork, sorry but we thought that trash belonged in the trash!'

"Double crap!" Kaylee said to herself. She knew that the note was meant for her and that Lucy had wrote it. Ever since Kaylee got to Morganville Texas Prairie University Lucy has taken a liking in making Kaylee's life hell. 

It's not like Kaylee doesn't know why Lucy chose to pick on her, she knew very well. Kaylee had made Lucy look stupid. Not that it was hard or anything, all Kaylee did was walk past Lucy while she was talking to three hot guys and her two best friends, Maya and Imogen, about how World War II had been 'that dumbass Chinese war thing'.

Kaylee hated when people got things wrong; she just had to correct them. So she turned towards them and said, "It wasn't." All of them turned towards her with as much surprise as if the Coke machine had just spoken. With panic she continued to say, "World War II wasn't the Korean war, I mean, that came later. World War II was the one with the German's and the Japanese. You know, Pearl Harbor?"

All of the guys had laughed at Lucy and Lucy had blushed. Not a lot but enough for people to notice. "Chinese, riiight!' The cutest of them all had said. They all laughed and soon Lucy was back to flirting and laughing with them, completely ignoring Kaylee.

At that point Kaylee thought they would just ignore her for the rest of her life but oh no. The guys did but for the girls, Kaylee was the new, small, shiny toy to play with. Kaylee hated being small but even worse, she hated being two years younger than her fellow 18 year old class mates. Kaylee had had early expectance into University, two years ahead of everyone else.

She excelled in all her subjects and Kaylee loves school, what type of normal person loves school? Loves physics? None, that's who. Kaylee was an abnormal freak of nature who had no friends.

After reading the note, she looked checked the trash to find her supposedly clean clothes covered in garbage. She didn't want to touch some of the stuff that was on her clothes so she just left them in there and headed for her dorm.

Kaylee lived in a dorm room on the third fall of Howard Hall. It was one of the crappy rooms; too small and too plain. It was white washed walls and a light brown wooden floor. She had a single bed with purple sheets. She didn't have much in her room, just some books and family pictures.

Having all the clothes she owned in the trash, Kaylee didn't have any clothes at all. Checking her purse and grabbing her back pack, Kaylee headed out the door and to the campus shop to get more clothes.

It didn't take long until she ran into Lucy and her minions Imogen and Maya walking. The second Lucy spotted Kaylee an evil grin appeared on her face, Great, you in for it now Kaylee, the annoying voice inside her head was saying. They started walking towards her and Kaylee froze in her place, unsure what to do.

'Hey bitch! You're the one who left all that trash in the washing machine right? Don't worry we sorted it out and threw it away for you.' Lucy said bitterly.

'Yeah next time don't be such a litter bug!' Imogen said backing Lucy up. They all laughed at her and I just turned and started walking down some stairs.

'Hey! Where do you think you're going?' Maya said and pushed her down the stairs. Kaylee just had enough time to grab onto the handle bar and stop herself from falling.

'Watch it! You don't want to be falling down the stairs now do you?' Lucy said. While they continued to laughed at her, Kaylee let go of the bar and stepped down the stairs backwards. On her second step Lucy noticed what she was doing and stepped forwards and pushed her. This time Kaylee wasn't so lucky. She fell backwards hitting each and every step. By the time she reached the bottom it felt like years had passed, her back and ankle were hurting like mad and she was sure she had cut her head. Her vision started to go black and the last thing she saw was Lucy and her minions laughing and she said, "Don't worry, tonight you'll get it."

I noticed a tall boy with brown shaggy hair in the background. He must have saw what Lucy had done to me because he was running towards me. And that's when it went black.

* * *

**So guys, what do you think? Good? Bad? Review and I will continue writing! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up I was in a hospital bed with the boy who came up to me after I got thrown down the stairs asleep in one of those really uncomfortable white hospital chairs. I found that strange. I didn't even know his name and he is there sitting next to my bed while I'm in the hospital. Never the less, I was grateful for this, I would have been all alone otherwise. I didn't have any friends and my family are about 1,000 miles away.

Taking a better look at him he was very hot and I mean very. Like oh-my-god-he's-gunna-burn-me-with-his-hotness hot. His hair was as I remembered, dark brown and shaggy, and his skin was a light brown as if he was in the sun all day long and to be fair, he might have been. He wore dark blue jeans with a dark top and a leather jacket. The jacket looked really good on him.

I lay there watching him sleep for a while until he started stirring so I looked away. When I turned back to him his eyes were open and he was staring at me. "Hey." Was all he said.

"Hi." I replied awkwardly, "um, thanks for helping me earlier. You did help me right?"

He smiled at me and, can I just say, his smile was just-wow! "Yeah, no problem. I hate that bitch anyway. So how you feeling?"

"Better. So um, do you mind me asking what your name is?"

He let out a small chuckle, "Matt, Matt Morris and you are?"

"You mean you stayed with me in the hospital not knowing how I am or anything?"

"Yeah, I guess I did." He smiled at me again and I swear my heart missed a beat.

"Kaylee, Kaylee Hudson."

"Well nice to meet you Kaylee," He held out my hand for me to shake so I did. His hand was about twice the size of mine but they seemed to fit perfectly together.

We sat there staring into each-other's eyes until two other people I didn't know came into the room. One was a very gothic girl. She had black hair with two blue highlights either side of her face and she wore a black tutu and tight back tee with a blue skull on it. Her makeup was perfect to every last detail with white powder and blacked out eyes and lips. She had fishnet tights with black doc martins. The other person was a boy who looked like an angle! He had beach blonde hair with bright blue eyes. He wore black skinny jeans and a grey tee with a blue and grey checked shirt over top.

They were in the middle of a conversation but stopped the second they saw I was awake.

"Hi! I'm Ash, friends with Matt. We were just here to keep him company. This is Tyler by the way." The girl, Ash, said gesturing to the boy, Tyler, next to her.

I smiled at her before saying, "Hi I'm Kaylee. Nice to meet you." I held out a hand to Ash for her to shake and she took it.

"Well Kaylee, I guess you're lucky Matt was around when Lucy pushed you down those stairs. Without him around I don't think anyone would have helped. Oh, that sounds really harsh, sorry!" Ash said panicked at the last part.

"It's okay, it's only true. I don't have any friends at school and I really am grateful Matt was there." I looked over at him smiling and noticed he was smiling too.

"So where will you be going once you get out of here?" Tyler said, speaking for the first time since I met him.

"I'm not sure, you don't so happen to know anywhere that is renting out a room off campus do you? I really don't want to go back to them dorms, Lucy will kill me!"

They all looked at each other and smiled. I thought that was a bit creepy. We're they smiling at the fact that Lucy might kill me? Great, they are all weird murderers aren't they! They're going to go all Texas Chainsaw Massacre on me aren't they!

"We have a room you could rent!" Ash said excitedly. So they weren't murderers. That's a relief.

"Really? You wouldn't mind me staying would you?"

"Of course we wouldn't! You seem awesome!" I blushed at the compliment. No one had ever tried to be my friend before; they all thought I was some weird freak so they just left me alone. It was nice to think that someone may actually be thinking about being my friend.

"Thanks! So where's your house? And I'm guessing you all live together?"

"Yeah we do and its 714 West Lott street. It's the big white house on the corner, you can't miss it." Matt said and winked at me.

"We could pick you up and take you there when you get out of this place, if you want." Ash suggested.

"Yeah, that would be great." I replied.

"Do you want us to go to your dorm and get your things so we can put them in your new room at ours or do you want to do that yourself?"

"Could you do it for me, if you don't mind, it's just I don't think I can go back there for a while."

"Sure thing. I totally understand, I wouldn't go back there at all if I had gotten thrown down the stairs, I would be too scared of what Lucy might do next."

"What do you mean 'what Lucy might do next'? She's already almost killed me, isn't that enough?" I was really starting to get annoyed now.

"Lucy's not the type of person to back down once she's started on some one. She likes to take it too far. One my sister, she-she got onto Lucy's shit list and let's just say it didn't end well." A single tear ran down Ash's face. What Lucy did to her sister must have been really bad.

With my curiosity getting the better of me I just had to ask, "What did she do to your sister?"

Ash didn't answer, I guess she was too upset, instead Tyler did. "One day Ash's sister, Rose, was in her home alone because Ash was round mine and her parents was at the shops. Anyway, she was all alone in the house and I guess Lucy thought this was the best opportunity she would get so she broke into the house and she drowned her."

What! Did he just say Lucy _drowned_ Ash's sister!? As in, full on murder. "Why isn't she in jail?"

"Nobody could ever prove she did it, but I know she did. The only reason she isn't rotting in jail is because her dad is the Mayor and her brother is the sheriff of police." Ash spat out, hatred rolling off every word. "And now she just go's around doing what she did to my sister to everyone else."

I couldn't help but feel sorry for Ash, she had had her sister murdered and the murderer just went free! _What if that would happen to me? She already tried to kill me so I bet she's going to be pissed that she failed._

_Oh god!_


	3. Chapter 3

I've been in hospital for 2 days and now they are saying I can leave. Ash and Tyler are going to be picking me up so I can move in with them. Matt had stayed at the hospital with me and only left for food or to use the bathroom. He had been really nice to me and I guess I was starting to have a crush on him. I mean, who wouldn't! He is smoking hot and his smile is to die for!

I had just got changed into the clothes I wore when I got thrown down the stairs but Ash had cleaned them for me. Matt was waiting outside my room while I changed so I walked to the door to let him back in.

I opened the door and he was standing there gazing into nothing. "Hey." I said softly. The second he heard me his head snapped round to face me. When he noticed it was me his face looked like it lit up and he smiled. That made me smile.

"Hey, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, when's Ash getting here?"

"She's right here!" I heard Ash yell from down the hall behind me.

"Hey Kay, you feeling better?"

"Yeah thanks, just want to get out of here; I hate hospitals they creep me out."

"Yeah I know what you mean."

"So where's Tyler?"

Ash seemed to hesitate before answering. "He's at home, you know, making sure your rooms ready for you."

"Okay."

We walked out to the parking lot underground and I soon found out Ash had a black Cadillac Classic Deville which was amazing. She had a grim reaper bobble head at the front which I thought was pretty cool. I got in the back with Matt while Ash got in the driver's seat.

We were in the car for about 10 minutes with Ash chatting about her job at Common Grounds –the coffee shop- and her crazy boss Dan. I was half paying attention, half focusing on the streets zooming past the windows.

The streets of Morganville were very strange, the lamp post were too far apart and the streets were just a little too clean. It was as if nobody went out. Luckily for us it was still light outside but it would soon be going dark.

The car stopped in front of a huge white house with columns and everything! I stepped out the car and gazed up at the house. I couldn't believe I was going to be living here! I only snapped out of my thoughts when Matt came up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder.

"You like?" He asked, eye brows raised.

"Yeah, it looks awesome." I replied and walked over to the front of the house where Ash was opening the door. I followed Ash inside and Matt followed me closing and locking the door once we got inside.

The hall way was long and narrow with sky blue paint peeling off the walls either side of me. It looked very homely and I knew I was going to fit in here. We all headed down into another room, the living room, which was huge and had a black sofa and armchair with a dinner table at the back next to a bookshelf that looked practically empty. I knew that was going to change soon; I love books.

Matt jumped onto the coach and Ash turned to me and said, "So, you want anything do drink or eat?"

"Coke would be fine." She nodded then left into, what I guessed was, the kitchen. Tyler must have heard us come in because he came down the stairs hair still wet, he must have been in the shower. He looked at me just standing there, "Hey Kay, you wanna sit?" He gestured towards the coach Matt was sitting on. I smiled at him and sat next to Matt who, by now, had turned on his Xbox and was killing zombies.

I never really liked video games, I was too busy studying. Tyler sat on the armchair and Ash came back with four cokes. She handed one to me then sat on Tyler's lap. So they must be going out then.

Even though I just met her, I felt happy for Ash. Happy that she had found someone who could except her for who she is, even if she is some crazy Goth who seems like she runs on caffeen. Don't get me wrong, I love Ash already, she's super bubbly and friendly but sometimes she can be a bit crazy.

"So jackass whatcha playing?" Ash asked Matt.

"Chill Gothica, it's House of the dead 2. You wanna play or are you too scared I'm going to beat you?"

"Bite me!"

"I think you're saying that to the wrong roomie."

I didn't understand that last bit but the second Matt said it Tyler tensed up and Ash's eyes widened. Matt just looked at me then frowned. "Sorry bad joke and all. Last Halloween Ty dressed up as a vampire."

I nodded then saw Tyler and Ash relax. Well, that was weird.

"So where's my room?" I asked Tyler and Ash as Matt was too busy with his game. I figured I might as well study but I need to know where all my stuff was first.

"Oh, I forgot you just moved in! I'll show you around." Ash replied very enthusiastically and jumped up from Tyler's lap and walked towards the stairs. I got up and followed her up.

Once we got to the top she started naming doors. "Mine, Tyler's, Tyler's spare –he gets two because it's his house and all-, bathroom, Matt's and yours." When we got to the end of the hallway Ash opened up the door to my new room.

It was a massive room, 3x the size of my one at the dorms! It had three huge white windows. Three! And to top it all off, at the foot of my bed on a stand was a TV!

I gasp without realising and Ash turned to me and let out a little laugh.

"Amazing isn't it? If you want we could repaint it or move stuff around. You choice."

"It's fine. I love it, it's so big!"

"I know right! I'm just glad you're staying with us, this is going to be awesome!" She jumped up and down squealing. I laughed at her, she was like a unicorn on crack. Okay a dead unicorn on crack with her being Goth and all. Then again unicorn's aren't exactly real so who's to say unicorns aren't Gothic as well. Okay that thought is just getting weird.

After Ash had explained the rule about when not to leave the house, at night, and if we do then we have to take someone with us we heard a loud crash coming from downstairs. We look one look at each other before racing down the steps.

Standing there was Tyler, Matt and…who was that?

Whoever it was had Matt up against the wall with a knife at his throat.

* * *

**AN: So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Want me to continue? If you have any requests on what you guys want to happen in this story you are welcome to request them ;) Next chapter up soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Zane, what are you doing?" Ash said from behind me. So the boy who had Matt at knife point clearly knows Ash.

"Hello Ash, haven't seen you in a while. How's your relationship going with this vampire." Zane replied, nodding towards Tyler. So he also called Tyler a vampire. Wow that was a stupid joke.

Zane was tall but he was very thin. The only thing keeping Matt from throwing Zane off is that if Zane moves Matt's throat will be cut. Although, something tells me that's what Zane was meant to do. Tyler made no attempt to move or give a comeback at being called a vamp.

"God Zane, let him go." Ash said.

"Now why would I wanna do that? If I let Matt go there's nothing stopping the vamp from ripping my throat out." Okay, this joke was _so_ not funny. But something about the way he says it makes it sound like it's not that much of a joke after all. But vampires aren't really…are they?

"Wait, what do you mean 'the vamp'?" I asked in a confused.

"You mean you don't know. Haven't they told you?"

"Told me what?"

"That Tyler here is a vampire just like half the population of Morganville. That's right, Morganville is run by vampires." He said it completely seriously. I let out a laugh but soon stopped myself as everyone else looked guilt and Zane looked really pissed at me laughing.

"Y-you can't be serious! Vampire's aren't real!" But something inside me was telling me that I was wrong.

"All you have to do is ask them."

I turned towards Ash who was now standing next to Tyler. "Well, you going to deny it?" I asked them. They just looked at the ground and didn't say anything. Tyler was the first to speak. "I'm sorry Kay, he's telling the truth."

I gasped and my hand flew to my mouth. "You have got to be kidding me! Vampire's aren't real!" I shouted at them. I answer Tyler looked up with red eyes. He opened his mouth to reveal fangs!

I started walking backwards until I hit the coach. I just stared at him wide eyed. "It's okay Kaylee, I'm not going to hurt you. You're safe." Tyler said looking me in the eye. I couldn't help but believe him. My heart was still beating really fast and I was still backed up against the coach. "B-but vampires, they aren't real!" I whispered.

"I'm really sorry Kaylee but they are. Morganville are full of them. But I won't hurt you, I'm on your side." Tyler replied, of course he could hear me, he was a vampire after all.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. So touching now can we get back to me and Matt here. All I came here for was to talk to you Kaylee but Matt here got in the way." Zane said, clearly getting bored of mine and Tyler's conversation.

"What did you want to talk about then?" I asked, trying to sound as brave as possible.

He chuckled at me before replying. "I just came to deliver a message from Dan, he's a vampire, he wants you to sign a protection contract."

"Don't do it Kaylee!" Matt said.

"Shut up you!" Zane hissed at Matt digging the knife in farther. He turned back to me and said, "Well Kaylee what's it gunna be? Yes or no? Do you want the second most badass vampire in town to protect you or not?"

Protect me? I didn't understand anything he was saying. Protect me how? And from what? Other vampires? I turned to Ash and Tyler who were both shaking their heads no. I had to make up my mind. Everyone was telling me to say no and I don't even know what he's on about but then again I understand that the second most badass vampire wanted to protect me maybe that will help all of us.

"Protect me how?"

"From the other vampires. They won't be able to bite you, all you have to do is say yes and you will be given a protection bracelet which will say to all the other vampires that you are protected and they aren't allowed to bite you or they suffer the consequences."

Consequences? So there will be a punishment if they do bite me, that's good, right? I still couldn't make up my mind. So I just said the first thing that came to me.

"You decided yet?" Zane asked me impatiently.

"Yeah I have."

"Well?"

"My answer is…"


	5. Chapter 5

"My answer is no. I have no clue what the consequences are for _me_." I looked Zane right in the eye hoping he would just back down and leave. Instead he just laughed at me.

"Kaylee, Kaylee, Kaylee. You do know Dan isn't going to stop until you say yes." With that he stepped away from Matt and walked upstairs?

"Where is he going?" I whispered to Matt who had now come to stand next to me.

"I don't know." He started following Zane who had now gotten out of sight. I followed up after him and Ash and Tyler followed me. There was no-one on the top of the stairs nor in any of the rooms. We all looked at each other confused. But then there was a knock at the door.

No-one moved to get it so I did. Matt grabbed my arm and turned me around, "It may be Dan, I'll go check."

I rolled my eyes at him before he moved me out the way and headed downstairs. Tyler followed him leaving me and Ash standing in the hallway.

"Well I'm going down to see who it is. Stay up here." Ash said to me.

"I am not staying up here, what if someone is here to attack you guys?"

She let out a loud sigh. "Fine, you can come but stay behind me. I don't want to be the one to tell the others I let you get killed." I smiled at her and followed her downstairs.

Standing in the living room was Tyler, Matt and a woman who looked like she might be in her early 30's. Great, someone else I don't know. She had golden hair which she wore in a bun above her head. She wore a very old fashioned dress –maybe Victorian?- which was white and draws in at her waist but then puffs back out after that. She looked like royalty, but then again, maybe she is?

"Ah, Miss Hudson, I have been informed that you have had a visit from Mr Davies. Am I correct?" The woman said. She spoke very formally and stood with her back straight and hands held in front of her.

Davies? Oh she must be talking about Zane.

"Yeah Zane came round just now but he went upstairs and disappeared." I replied truthfully.

"Ah, we will have to do something about that. Well Miss Hudson, I am Katarina, founder of Morganville. I would like to make you an offer."

"Another offer, wow Kaylee you're popular today." Matt said sarcastically. I just ignored him and turned back to Katarina.

"What offer?"

"I would like to offer you protection." So she must be a vampire. Vampires can only give humans protection, right? It would explain why she is wearing a Victorian dress and why she speaks so formally.

"I'm sorry but I'm not excepting protection of any vampire at the moment, I just found out they are real."

"I see, well this offer will only come round once and as I am the most powerful vampire Morganville has I would think carefully about your answer as you have not yet answered yes or no. I will give you time to think and for your friends here to explain the consequences and privileges of being protected. Goodbye for now Miss Hudson."

She turned towards Ash and Tyler. "Mr Smith, Miss Davies."

"Wait, Davies? Isn't that Zane's last name." I asked Ash.

She looked very uncomfortable and wasn't looking me in the eye. So I guess that was a yes. I just turned back to Katarina and waited for her to leave. Instead she turned towards Matt and said. "Mr Morris, I am sorry for what Mr Davies did to you today, he will be punished." And with that she left.

We all stood there completely confused about what had just happened. Did I just get offered protection from the two most badass vampires in town and I turn them down?! Wow I've only been here what, 3 weeks.

"Did Dan and Katarina, the two most badass vampires you can get, offer protection to Kaylee after she's only been living here for no even a day?" Matt asked completely befuddled.

"Yeah I think they did." Tyler responded.

For the rest of the night we did nothing but watch movies. Matt cooked dinner, Chilli, and oh my gosh it was good! Apparently it's the only thing he can cook though but at least he can cook it well!

We ended up having a Saw marathon with me and Matt on the coach and Ash in Tyler's lap again in the armchair. I ended up hiding in Matt's shirt whenever something gruesome happened.

I found myself dozing off head still in Matt's shirt. But hey, I wasn't complaining. I didn't realise I fell asleep until I woke up TV off, blanket rapped round me and Matt's arm resting over my shoulders with him sound asleep. I daren't move from where I was; I didn't want to wake Matt up.


End file.
